


[喵阿尔]SIDE BY SIDE

by SamanthaLee1025



Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025
Summary: 我不太会给这种半路跑偏的pwp写summary，反正就是do了，又没太用力do，很难形容，不过很雷，很OOC。
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907
Kudos: 5





	[喵阿尔]SIDE BY SIDE

**Author's Note:**

> 接受不了请及时退出就好，不要骂我

身后那双大手重新按住自己的两个腰窝时，阿尔菲诺就意识到不妙了。他的手掌试探着往更前方伸去，说不上是想要抓住床头来为自己找到一个支点，还是想要逃离什么。

他的一只手掌向上翘着，眼看着就要够上面前陈旧的床板，另一只手的五指则紧紧地抓着身下的床单。床单并不新，看起来被反复浆洗过，原本的颜色褪下去不少，倒显得他的手腕比床单还要白上些许：

“埃斯蒂尼安阁下……”

他开始讨饶了。

他跪伏在床上，头深深地埋下去，脸颊陷在并不算柔软的床垫里，脸上不知道是汗水还是泪水，把周围的床单洇湿了一圈；他的两条大腿则不住地打着颤，自腰背到臀腿上全都是埃斯蒂尼安或掐或握留下的指印，和无数深红的吻痕；而已经红肿不堪的后穴更是可怜地翕张着，好像再也没办法包裹住那些被他曾经吞吃过的东西似的，乳白色的精液沿着穴口流出，又湿哒哒地顺着他的腿根一点点向下滴落。

埃斯蒂尼安的两根拇指几乎能严丝合缝地卡在阿尔菲诺两侧的腰窝里。他的手掌温度不算低，这一次搭在阿尔菲诺腰上时，他感觉到阿尔菲诺整个人都跟着颤抖了一下。他用指腹无意识地捻了下阿尔菲诺后腰上的这两处凹痕，才说：

“……害怕了？”

他这句话的尾音都还没落，阿尔菲诺就带着哭腔抽了口气。埃斯蒂尼安没急着去看他的表情，而是不轻不重地拍拍他的屁股：

“你自己说，是谁先招惹谁的？”

这话一说完，阿尔菲诺的肩脊都跟着耸动了一下，那点小小的哭声再也压抑不住了。埃斯蒂尼安无可奈何地摇摇头，伸手捞了一把阿尔菲诺散开在背上的头发，见他还闷头待着不肯说话，便干脆去摸他后背突起的脊椎骨，沿着后颈一节一节地、缓慢地按向他的尾椎。

埃斯蒂尼安的手指每向下移上一寸，阿尔菲诺就跟着控制不住地哆嗦一下。他身上本来全是凉滑的汗液，埃斯蒂尼安的指腹这样轻缓地揉捏过他的身体，就好像是重新在他的后脊上点燃了一团火，埃斯蒂尼安的手指移到哪里，那簇火苗就烧到哪里，他一时间颤抖得更厉害了，趁着埃斯蒂尼安的手指好悬没再伸进他身后穴口里的功夫，阿尔菲诺连忙反手抓住他的手腕，再扭头看过来的时候，眼睛里都写满了乞求：

“至少、至少让我再缓一缓，我真的……”

他才说了这么一句，眼睫一颤，就又有一串眼泪扑簌落了下来。也不知道是不是之前哭得太厉害，他的眼角泛着一层淡淡的红，不停颤动的睫毛上还挂着几颗要坠未坠的泪珠，像一只振翅欲飞、却被雨水淋湿了双翼的蝴蝶。

埃斯蒂尼安俯身亲亲蝴蝶的翅膀，他的动作好像是在安抚阿尔菲诺，问出的话却与之前一模一样：

“是谁先招惹谁的？”

阿尔菲诺的神情终于变了。他原本因为情潮而变得粉红的脸色骤然转为苍白，埃斯蒂尼安甚至看清他的瞳仁都跟着收缩了一下，藏在他眼里更深处的那点从容终于消失得无影无踪。埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇离开他一侧的眼睫，转而去亲吻他沾着亮晶晶汗液的鼻梁，听见阿尔菲诺嗫嚅着控诉他道：

“……是你不讲道理。”

埃斯蒂尼安才懒得同他打嘴仗。他没怎么用力就挣开阿尔菲诺攥着自己的手腕，熟练地找到他身下甬道的入口，指腹沿着外围嫩红的软肉按了一圈，便伸进了更濡湿的里面。他们两个才做过一次，阿尔菲诺的下面被埃斯蒂尼安的性器撑开不少，进入并不是很困难。柔软的肠壁亲热又讨好地纠缠着埃斯蒂尼安的两根手指，埃斯蒂尼安轻而易举就找到更里面最敏感的地方，却并不去碰，只用指尖狎昵地在边缘打着转。

阿尔菲诺浑身抖得更加厉害。他呼出的气流都被磨得断断续续，更不消说埃斯蒂尼安的手指还在他的身体里作乱，他一边迫切地想被重新填满，一边害怕埃斯蒂尼安又要像刚才一样胡来，至于这人手指在他体内勾出的那点淫靡水声，放在平时肯定要让他脸红心跳，但在这一刻却也算不得什么了：

“你、你这人……”他话说一半，埃斯蒂尼安的手指突然在他的敏感点重重一捻，于是后半截话就变成了一声半是抱怨半是撒娇的哭音：“……那现在又是谁在欺负谁！”

他几乎一动也不能动了，这完全不在计划内的高潮刺激得他肩背紧紧地绷着，脖颈像只濒死的天鹅一样，才抬起一瞬，便又垂落了下去。阿尔菲诺一时之间甚至无法判断出眼前的白色到底是面前的床单，还是他已经被埃斯蒂尼安搓弄得看不清东西，他有点茫然地抓紧手里的床单又松开，意识到埃斯蒂尼安已经把手指从他身体里抽了出去，又将他翻了个面，伸手去捉他的脚踝。

他的脚腕上还残留着浅红的瘀痕，这是之前埃斯蒂尼安把他的双腿向上翻折时留下的印记，这个体位远比其他的能让埃斯蒂尼安进入得更深，阿尔菲诺知道自己是真的消受不住这个，等到埃斯蒂尼安慢条斯理地把他的两条腿都抬过自己肩膀，又一次欺身压下来的时候，阿尔菲诺意识到自己是真的在害怕了。

不应该是这样，他想。不应该是这样，这已经和他预计的走向完全不同了，埃斯蒂尼安在床上对待他从来都该是有耐心的，他怎么能——怎么能完全不在乎他的意愿呢？

然而他也并没太多的精力来分心思考埃斯蒂尼安的异常。这人灼热而硬挺的性器已经抵在了他的穴口处，阿尔菲诺甚至感受得到那上面的纹路正把他磨得生疼。他的柔韧性算不上很好，两腿这样向上抬起翻折已经让他吃够了苦头，而埃斯蒂尼安犹不满足，还在把他的腰也向上抬起，这样一来他的整个下半身竟然完全悬空，除了埃斯蒂尼安马上就要挤进来的阴茎，再没有半点着力点了！

阿尔菲诺没法不知道情势有多危机。他颤着身子试图把两腿收回来——并没能成功，埃斯蒂尼安的手劲实在是太大了——又摇着头恳求他不要这样。等到埃斯蒂尼安的性器终于找准位置，沿着他已经被调教得异常敏感的甬道一捅而入、深深贯穿到底的时候，直冲上脑的爽感和不被尊重的屈辱交叠在一起，终于使得他崩溃地大哭起来：

“我不喜欢这样——！呜……”

他这回的哭泣不是作伪，埃斯蒂尼安想，除去他从重伤中清醒过来时，阿尔菲诺曾在他床边流泪的那一次（仔细想想，其实也没过去很多天），这是他第一回看见阿尔菲诺哭得这么真挚。

不再是做爱时候或真或假的示弱和勾引，埃斯蒂尼安早看出来阿尔菲诺的聪明，阿尔菲诺在床上的每个动作、每个神情和每句话都好像被他暗地里设计过很多次，他知道——又或者说，他天生就懂得怎么样能让自己无法拒绝，又刚刚好把控着界限，绝不肯让自己在性事里多吃一点的亏。

但是现在，埃斯蒂尼安低下头去看阿尔菲诺哭得通红的脸，发现他没有再用那双似乎会说话的眼睛来看着自己，只有大颗大颗的眼泪贴着他的脸颊潸潸而下，竟然让埃斯蒂尼安从中看出一种稚拙的可爱。

……原来认真哭起来的时候是这个样子的，他想。他连忙板了一下脸，不管阿尔菲诺知不知道他究竟在想些什么，在阿尔菲诺哭得这么伤心的时候，他被逗笑都不是个合适的表现。

阿尔菲诺带着柔软褶皱的肠肉还在热情地包裹着他的性器，实话实说，虽然打定主意要给他个教训，但埃斯蒂尼安也不得不承认，他对上阿尔菲诺的时候，自控力并没有他自己想象得那么好。他压低一点声音，好让自己的喘息声听起来没那么明显：

“你不喜欢我这样，我也不喜欢你每天晚上都偷偷溜进病房来爬我的床。我有没有和你说过，我不能保证一定不会伤害到你？”

阿尔菲诺别过眼睛不肯看他，声音蔫下来：“可是你之前从来都是我说停下就会……”

埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎向着更里的地方顶了一下，阿尔菲诺不知道是疼的还是吓的，后面的话终于没有说出来。

埃斯蒂尼安说：“那你现在还这么认为吗？”

阿尔菲诺又一次哭了起来。他哭得实在太难过、太伤心，让原本真的打算无论如何都要给他个教训的埃斯蒂尼安毫无办法地心软下来，只能抬手给他擦了下眼泪，干巴巴地道：

“……那你也不用一直哭吧。”

他的性器被阿尔菲诺挤得生疼，迟迟得不到纾解的欲望也在这会变得更加强烈了，埃斯蒂尼安心里面想着要快些从阿尔菲诺的身体里退出来，阴茎却不肯听从指令，磨磨蹭蹭又依依不舍地离开阿尔菲诺的时候，前端分泌出的精液和阿尔菲诺的肠液还勾连在一起，半天才难舍难分地发出“啵”的一声水声。

好在插入的行为并不是让自己射精的唯一方法，埃斯蒂尼安想。之前无数次的经历都向他证明了，他只需要注视着阿尔菲诺就可以勃起，而阿尔菲诺那十分生涩的手活也好像比他自己的强了一万倍。

他扶着阿尔菲诺的腰落回床上，让他慢慢地找到新的支点。阿尔菲诺还在哽咽，埃斯蒂尼安不知道他的思维究竟发散到了哪里，他略一愣神，忽然听见阿尔菲诺抽噎着说：

“所以你是要我明天晚上不许再来了吗？”

“不，我的意思是，你每天都来，但只是为了与我做爱，这件事是不正常的……”埃斯蒂尼安想，哈罗妮在上，他是真的很想射在阿尔菲诺里面，“不是你的性欲不正常，而是你一直在迎合我，甚至是讨好我，这个行为是不对的。”

阿尔菲诺的腿根还在不停地打着哆嗦。他深吸了口气：“我如果真的想讨好你，刚才就不会请求你停下。”

他甚至用了“请求”这个词。请。埃斯蒂尼安没法不去想阿尔菲诺垂着泪请求自己插入得更深的场面，在床上谈话从来都不是个好主意，他几乎要被自己的臆想逼到发疯，却还得硬撑着回答：

“事实上，前几天我们每次做的时候，都是按照你规划的进程在走的。今天我拒绝你的要求，才是在你意料之外的事情。”

阿尔菲诺抬起手，狠狠地擦了一把眼睛。他赤身裸体躺在床上，星光从窗外漏进来几缕，全数照在他身上，让他看起来像一副斑驳又朦胧的美丽油画。他低声说：

“你想说什么？我在勾引你？我没安好心？”

“……我不是这个意思。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我不像你，读过很多书，我没有办法很准确地形容我的感受，我只是觉得，你这样频繁地来找我，过度地做爱，就好像是要……”

阿尔菲诺飞快地打断他道：“这是因为我很爱你。”

“……从这上面得到安全感。”埃斯蒂尼安把这句话补充完毕，看见阿尔菲诺又一次移开了目光。被我说中了，他想。他放缓语气：“是我哪里做得不够好吗，才会让你这样焦虑？”

阿尔菲诺冷冷地说：“那你告诉我你哪里做得好了？要不是我每晚都来找你，你是不是打算三天前就离开伊修加德了？”

他才大哭过，此刻也没能完全平复下心绪，说话的口气其实并没有什么压迫力。但埃斯蒂尼安却还是好像被人当头打了一棒，整个人都僵住了。

他都知道了？他想，阿尔菲诺是怎么知道的？

如果他早就知道了自己在计划着离开众人、离开伊修加德，那么这些天，他到底是在以一种什么样的心情来到病房里找他？

心脏在这个瞬间像被针扎过一样难耐地抽痛起来，埃斯蒂尼安怔了很久，才说：

“我不是不打算和你告别。……我只是不知道要怎样提起，所以一直在逃避这件事。”

阿尔菲诺：“但是你迟早是要走的。”

埃斯蒂尼安：“……抱歉。”

阿尔菲诺吸了吸鼻子。他的声音里还带着浓重的哭腔，但埃斯蒂尼安听得出来，他现在非常清醒，没有一丝一毫在闹情绪的意思：

“我知道你早晚是要走的。只是，我遇到你的时间点很……特殊。我经历了一场对我来说非常重大、也非常难以收场的失败，就在这个时候，你出现了。我的所有改正和进步，几乎都是在你的见证下实现的……对不起，”他没忍住眨了下眼睛，又有一滴眼泪顺着他的太阳穴流进了头发里，“我不是在埋怨你要离开，而是……其实是我离不开你，你发现了吗？……是我太没用了。”

埃斯蒂尼安伸手抹去他脸上的泪痕，不厌其烦地向他重复道：“你真的很好。你能做到这些事情，是因为你是阿尔菲诺，而不是你遇见了我，而你还会越来越好的。”

阿尔菲诺低低地“嗯”了一声。

埃斯蒂尼安：“还有什么？”

阿尔菲诺：“什么‘什么’？”

埃斯蒂尼安：“你藏着没说的别的话。”

阿尔菲诺就不吭声了。

祖父离开萨雷安的那天，他们一家到港口送别他，但最终回到萨雷安的只有于里昂热寄来的一封信，上面昭示着路易索瓦的死因。这一次的事情让阿尔菲诺开始惶惑，是否太过具备仪式感的道别并不总是如人们所希望的一般，充满了美好的寄托，对他来说，这样的道别到好像更像是一种不详的预兆。

失散的拂晓、蛮神、无影、帝国……他还有这么多需要去关注的事情，曾经在龙堡的时候，他悄悄许下过心愿，想要能够再度和埃斯蒂尼安一起旅行（是的，旅行，龙堡的一路于他而言并不能算是跌宕的冒险，而只是一场温馨的旅行），但现在，他只想祈求哈罗妮能够保佑埃斯蒂尼安，让他不会遇见更多未知的危险。

埃斯蒂尼安说：“如果你真的很不想说的话就……”

阿尔菲诺轻声说：“我只是在想，要是还有机会和你一起并肩前行就好了。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“谁说一定没有那么一天呢？”他贴着阿尔菲诺躺下来，现在他们两个脸对着脸，都能数清彼此的眼睫毛到底有多少根了，“而且，或许并不同路，但我们向往的方向总是一样的。”

阿尔菲诺：“是这样吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安：“是的，我向你保证。”他亲亲阿尔菲诺的脸颊，“明天我会去魔大陆，如果可以的话，你也请和我一道吧。这就将是我们新一次的并肩前行。”

-fin-


End file.
